


Family Ties

by shortpromptlongkiss



Series: Arc-V Random Stuff [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Other, and entertainment dueling, and i want pancakes, and tomatoes, like can I be a sakaki, like that's the family, sakakis are life and i love them, they all seem so nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: Little things make a family what it is.





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fic about the Sakaki family and the things that make them all happy.

_Every family has their little things that make the day special. The Sakaki family is certainly no exception. Yoko, Yusho and Yuya all have their moments each day that they love to look back on._

 

Yuya loves it when the day starts when the door to his room opens and his curtains fly up without warning. That means that his dad has rushed into his room to get him up. Yusho picks Yuya up and swings him around the room, sending him flying into his closet. Both are grinning, even if it's six in the morning. Yuya dresses quickly, but never quickly enough. Most of the time, Yusho will yank him out of the closet before he's done, leaving him without socks or a shirt.

On those days, there's always pancakes waiting for them, with homemade syrup from the market downtown. Yoko usually has batter on her shirt and face, prompting Yuya to steal the empty bowl and lick away the rest of the batter before sitting down. He usually eats a spoonful of syrup before pouring a good amount onto his pancakes. He wipes the syrup off his face and hands when he's done, then grabs his backpack, ready for school.

The best moment of the morning is when Yuya is about ready to leave, but Yoko pulls Yuya back and engulfs him in a hug. She gets batter in his hair and Yusho picks it out carefully, giving his son a long hug before sending him on his way to school.

 

_Sakaki women follow the saying that behind every great man is a great woman, but not fully. Yoko pushed her way ahead of Yusho to take roles in raising Yuya when  Yusho disappeared and continuing to teach her son to keep smiling. She still needs some downtime though._

 

Yoko can't help it but cook when she's stressed. If Yuya comes home and the house smells like brownies, cakes and cheesecake, he knows that it's been a rough day. Yusho is one to appreciate his wife's cooking and tends to eat a little more than his share most of the time, but always leaves some for his family. Yoko lets Yuya have some batter if he's home when she bakes, but if he's not home, the batter seems to disappear, bit by bit, until Yoko finally catches Yusho with his hand in her cookie dough. He won't stop laughing, not even when she hits his hand away with a spatula.

With the stress-baking comes stress-eating. Yoko could spend hours curled up on the couch, watching reruns of old TV shows and eating what she makes (plus ice cream, which Yusho graciously runs to the store to get her). When Yuya gets home, he'll join her and they'll share a quart of Rocky Road (the freezer is always stocked) and binge-watch The Office or How I Met Your Mother. (If Yusho interrupts, so be it. He'll get a faceful of cookies 'n' cream like a snowball.)

There is one thing that really calms Yoko down when she's cooking aggressively, and that's Yusho coming up behind her and just holding her until her breathing steadies. Sometimes he'll lay his head on her shoulder and stay there, rocking side to side with her in his arms. Other times, he'll kiss her cheek and work his way down until his lips touch the crook of her neck, keeping her close. Yoko is always comforted by her husband's presence.

 

_Nothing gives Yusho more joy than to see his son follow in his footsteps as a dueltainer, wowing the crowd. Watching Yoko cheer both him and his son on makes him so happy, sometimes he thinks he might burst._

 

A perfect start to Yusho's day is waking up his wife and son. He'll brush a kiss over Yoko's forehead and eyelids, bringing her out of sleep, then rush to the next room and swing Yuya out of bed. They'll be downstairs in minutes, where Yoko could already be preparing pancakes, still in her pajamas. He wasn't supposed to let Yuya eat any extra syrup, but he sneaks his son a little while Yoko's not watching.

The victories aren't important to Yusho, though they do pile up with his skills. What's important is- when he finishes the duel and drops to the ground, his son, his Yuya, breaks through the doors to the stadium and runs to give him a hug, cheering for him the whole time. With his son by his side, he bids the crowd farewell and joins his family. Nothing can break them apart again.

Sometimes, Yusho dreams of Heartland City and the chaos that occurred there. He'll wake up in a cold sweat, only to be comforted by his wife and sometimes even Yuya, who, if he's awake, can hear his quick breaths from his room. He tries to convince himself that remembering hard times like that can't be helpful to him later, but Yoko reminds him that he's stronger now than he was when he left, and a better dueltainer. Yuya hugs his dad and goes back to sleep, leaving Yusho to a night of peaceful dreams.

 

_It's true that the Sakakis have had their bumps and bruises, but they have each other, and that's what matters, after all._


End file.
